Many internal combustion engines are provided with fans or blowers that force cooling air over certain engine surfaces during engine operation. Some engines include engine cylinders and cylinder heads that incorporate heat sinks in the form of cooling fins. While the particular arrangement and orientation of the cooling fins varies, substantially all the cooling fins dissipate heat more effectively as increased amounts of air are circulated over the cooling fin surfaces. In this regard, fans and blowers are often provided to force air over the cooling fins, thereby cooling the engine. To further enhance the circulation of cooling air, and to thereby improve the engine cooling process, many engines include special housings and/or ductwork that guide the cooling air to different areas of the engine that require cooling. For engines operating in environments having significant amounts of air-borne dust and particulate debris, screens, filters, and the like are often provided in an attempt to reduce the amount of dust and debris that enters the housings and ductwork.